A question
by Kasan Soulblade
Summary: Kranna ficlet ONE SHOT, warning fluffy fic. EDITED


A question,

Krana fic with some… mature hinting at the end… This is just a fic-let where they get to know each other a little more.

A**/N: Edited the mistakes Always Watching caught along with a few others. Hopefully my self editing didn't lead to more mistakes… Oh and the spell check changed "want" to "wont" last time the saying goes "...he was _want_ to say." It's some rather old saying that means that he liked to say and that it was his habit to say so. --; Sorry about the errors guys, and can someone explain what "Bliss" timeline is? Someone said it in a review and I do not know what it means.**

**Kasan Soulblade**

"Let me go!" Anna shrieked, the hands continued their teasing dance across her bare arms. "S… stop it!" She gasped, laughing and snatched a pillow off the bed. She swung her makeshift weapon and whomped the auburn haired man a good one.

"I have the upper hand for once, and I refuse to relinquish it!" Kratos countered her smack with an attack on her vulnerable feet which dangled over the side of the bed.

"No!" She squealed, arched. "You… I don't give up… Epp!"

"Tell me," Kratos' lips were curled into a wide smile. "Do humans have such ticklish feet, arms… and backs?"

He slid a digit across her spine and she croaked, curled into a tight ball. The seraphim laughed as her continued words of defiance were punctured by giggles. She shivered as his hand stroked every ridge of her vertebra. He paused in his stroking to lean forward and kiss the hands that were laced together as a poor shield for the back of her neck. Thinking he found her ear the mercenary dropped his voice to a soft purr. He demanded her surrender, and her muffled defiance made him set her hands to her exposed underarms. She squeaked, rolled over, and was now at her most vulnerable. He attacked her belly with his hands, and under his fingers she began to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Say it." Kratos commanded. He leaned against her back, his arm draped along her side. He wiggled his fingers in front of her eyes, a mock threat.

"No!"

"As you will." He placed his fingers on her arm. "Last chance…"

"Alright you win, I'll talk!" Anna gasped, and tensed as his hands stroked her arm. It was stroking however, not tickling, so she relaxed. "You fight dirty you know that?"

"I specialize in all forms of fighting." Kratos smirked, shifting a bit.

"Yeah right!" Anna smiled, her eyes closing, he was so nice and warm…

"None of that," he took her hand and kissed it, she jolted awake at that, any woman with a pulse would have. "You talk in your sleep but you won't answer my question in slumber, and I will wait no longer."

"No, I didn't have one, happy now?"

"More then you can expect." Kratos murmured into her ear. He kissed her jaw and she shivered as tingles of pleasure ran through her. "Why did you avoid answering something so simple for so very very long?"

"If I could say "so and so" did this for me then I figured it'd be easier to get you to do it."

Kratos chuckled. "You need no examples to persuade me, I will do almost anything for you my love."

"Just almost?"

"Barring the impossible, I could not for example gather the stars for you, or gift you the moon."

Anna smiled as he curled around her. His arms slid over her, as did his silver blue wings. He was nicely warm… Who honestly needed a blanket and pillows with an angel about? He held her, nestled his head against her hair. He liked how her hair smelled as it was his want to say.

"So if you had had a boyfriend…" Kratos said hesitantly, stroking her arm as he talked. "What would you have imagined his name to be?"

"I never really thought of it…" Anna smiled, she could tell just how nervous he was. He was going to start comparing himself to some childish fantasy if she didn't put a stop to it. "I always liked the name Kratos, nice and exotic you know?"

He chuckled, kissed her shoulder as was his like. He loved to kiss as much as he liked to talk. She on the other hand was more of a hug and snuggle type. They merely adopted each other's likes as their own and it worked out fine as far as she could tell.

"So did you ever have a girlfriend?"

He laughed, shook his head and his hair brushed against her almost bare back. She wore a tight Trietian half shirt and half pants which offered her a little modesty.

"Not the dating type huh?"

"I never really was tactful enough, and you know I have no romantic bones in my body."

"Oh I could say you've got a few… tiny ones... itty bitty ones…"

"I get the idea Anna."

"So if you had a girlfriend, what would her name have been?"

"Anna."

"Kind of normal and bland," Anna grumbled, not pleased that he had done the exact same thing she had done.

"Hardly," Kratos' breath was a caress on her ear. "Where I come from its quite unique, Kratos is the norm. Names that ended in "tos" were acceptable. Even woman had names that ended in "tos" the sound gets rather boring after a while."

"I ask one simple question and I get a lecture on names!" Anna huffed. "I swear if I gave you enough ground to work with you'd talk me to de-!"

His lips stilled hers with a slow lingering kiss on her ear.

"That abrupt enough for you?" He murmured.

"Give me enough time and I might actually make you into a spontane-"

"Now, now, no words." He rose, leaned over her, and somehow pressed his lips against hers. "Don't gripe at me for doing something then turn around and do it yourself."

Anna did not need to be told twice.


End file.
